


forma [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Series: Wrangulator 'Verse [1]
Category: Fandom RPF, tag wrangler rpf
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, wrangulatorverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'forma' by general_jinjur:</p><p>Arise, O ye Wranglers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	forma [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [forma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380) by [general_jinjur (jinjurly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjurly/pseuds/general_jinjur). 



> The podfic was first posted 28th April 2010.

**Length:** 7min:27sec

 **Download & Streaming link MediaFire:** [mp3 (6.8 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/uyla2nam0zr/forma.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3 (6.8 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201004294.zip)


End file.
